Littleflower
Littleflower is a black and white she-cat with green eyes. She is a current queen of StreamClan. She is the former mate of Brambles and Spade. Her kits are Flypaw, Thistlepaw, Tallpaw, Rosekit, Palekit and Grasskit. Description Appearance Littleflower's fur is sleek, like most StreamClan cats. Her fur is short and thick. She is mostly black on her upper half, and mostly white on her lower half. Her legs are a little short, so she isn't that fast. Her paws are neatly rounded, with short, sharp, claws. Her paw pads are bright pink like her nose. Her tail is pretty long, with a white tail tip. Littleflower has bright leaf green eyes that get brighter the closer you are to the pupil. They are a round shape, and her pupil is wider normal. Her head is rounded, with a rounded white muzzle. Her nose is bright pink, and stands out. Her ears are triangular shaped and have black skin, with black fur covering it. Character Littleflower used to be a lively, fun cat. She couldn't wait to have a mate someday, and loved playing with kits and helping the elders. She was talkative, and smart. She was a great warrior. But then, she got dumped twice, and gave birth to kits that had no father that loved them twice, and her personality changed. Littleflower is much more quiet now. She won't speak unless spoken to, though she still has great ideas. She is a little tired of kits now, and she thinks the elders are annoying. She hates toms now unless they are her family. Completely hates them. After getting dumped twice, she began to believe all toms were like her former mates, even though that isn't true. Abilities Though Littleflower is getting a bit tired of kits, she is really good with them, and kind and caring to them. She is also good at hunting, despite her pelt. She is ok at fighting but she prefers not to fight. Biography Childhood Littlekit was born to two StreamClan cats. She was bouncy, talkative, and helpful. She snuck out of camp a few times and lived a normal life as a kit. Littlepaw was apprenticed to an unknown warrior. When she was out taking a walk, she met Brambles. She fell in love and began meeting with him every night, leaving her tired. She soon became a warrior. Adulthood Littleflower is soon expecting Brambles's kits. She tells Brambles, and he dumps her, saying he never loved her. Littleflower was distraught. She soon moved into the nursery and gave birth to Flykit, Thistlekit, and Tallkit. She raised them well, then went back to being a warrior. She met Spade when she was hunting, and again, she fell in love. She began meeting him at night. She soon is expecting kits, and Spade seems pleased. Soon after, he tells her that he found another she-cat he loved more, and says he is sorry, before running off. She gives birth to Rosekit, Palekit, and Grasskit. Relationships Family Flypaw I love my son like crazy, but he gets more rude by the day. I'm worried that his friend Beepaw is encouraging him. It could also be my fault, for paying more attention to his weaker sisters. Either way, I wish things could be different. ---''Littleflower's thoughts on her son, Flypaw ''Coming soon! Thistlepaw Coming soon! Tallpaw Coming soon! Rosekit Coming soon! Palekit Coming soon! Grasskit Coming soon! Love Interests Brambles '(formerly) See enemies. 'Spade '(formerly) See enemies. Enemies 'Brambles Coming soon! Spade Coming soon! Quotes No roleplay yet! Trivia *Littleflower's former mates will make a appearance in the Roleplay. *Littleflower hates all toms except toms that are her kin after having two dump her. Trivia *Littleflower's former mates will make a appearance in the Roleplay. *Littleflower hates all toms except toms that are her kin after having two dump her. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Queen Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:StreamClan Cat Category:GoWarriors639's Cats Category:Females